Kenshi Takahashi
'|align=center}} Kenshi (剣士) is a fictional character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Storyline As a born fighter, Kenshi wandered Earthrealm in search of worthy competition. He would find an opponent and defeat them just to boost his pride. One day Kenshi encountered a man named Song, who convinced Kenshi that a great warrior needed a great sword; Song then led Kenshi to the location of an ancient, powerful sword Song claimed would befit Kenshi's power. As Kenshi unsealed the well wherein the sword supposedly lay, he was overwhelmed by souls trapped within and permanently blinded. Song revealed himself to be none other than the vile sorcerer Shang Tsung and proceeded to absorb the released souls and left Kenshi to die within the tomb. However, the sword, which actually did exist, attracted Kenshi and spoke to him, leading him from the tomb and revealing its origin. The sword originally belonged to a long line of great swordsmen from whom Kenshi descended; the well where the sword lay was also the sacred resting place of the souls of Kenshi's ancestors, souls that were stolen by Shang Tsung. Kenshi spent the next decade or so retraining his senses, all while searching for his betrayer and the defiler of his ancestry. This path led him to the U.S. Special Forces. Kenshi's special abilities eventually caught the attention of Jax and Sonya who were looking for members with special talents to join their side and venture into Outworld; Kenshi jumped at the chance to pursue the man who had deceived him. After going through many tests and examinations, he was accepted to join the Outer World Investigation Agency. His chance at exacting his revenge came when he was assigned to find the lost Cyrax, another agent of the Special Forces, in Outworld. In his travels across Outworld, he encountered the enigmatic Ermac, and, in a moment of pity, broke the mind control that Shao Kahn had over him. In gratitude, Ermac awakened Kenshi's latent telekinetic power, and taught him not only how to use it effectively in combat, but how to 'sense' the presence of people and objects around him. Kenshi soon discovered the Deadly Alliance and their plans, but was unable to contact the OWIA (which had been bombed by Hsu Hao). Unknown to Kenshi, the Deadly Alliance knew of his presence and sent Mavado to kill him. Mavado confronted Kenshi, defeated the swordsman, and left him to die. The Lin Kuei warrior Sub-Zero found the dying Kenshi and nursed him back to health. Because of Sub-Zero's sympathy and kindness, Kenshi forged a temporary alliance with Sub-Zero to find a portal that would take them back home, though this temporary alliance soon became a long-lasting friendship. After Shang Tsung's death upon Onaga's return, Kenshi sensed the souls of his ancestors return to his sword, indicating the end of his quest for vengeance. Despite being an ally of both, he relinquished his position in the Special Forces and chose to remain unaligned from Sub-Zero's Lin Kuei clan, preferring to be a lone warrior. Kenshi then returned to Earthrealm where, under the guidance of his ancestors' sword, he would hunt down the corrupt. Attacking only during the night, using the darkness as a cover to strike unseen, Kenshi was able to overthrow several criminal organizations. He eventually intercepts a coded message sent to Mavado and learns of the Red Dragon's plans to capture the Edenian half-god Taven. Before he could find out the location of their secret base, Kenshi encounters Johnny Cage who is gathering warriors to fight for the Forces of Light against the fallen Elder God Shinnok and his forces of evil. However, Kenshi declines this offer, considering this another pointless struggle between "good" and "evil." While embarking on his mission to destroy the Red Dragon and exact revenge on Mavado, he receives a psychic premonition, becoming fully aware of Taven and Daegon's quest to defeat the fire elemental Blaze. His sword also urges him to side with the forces of light in the forthcoming conflict. Taking heed of this insight, Kenshi decides that he will be the one to lead the Forces of Light into battle.[http://mkarmageddon.com/assets/bios/bio_kenshi.html Kenshi's Armageddon bio]. [http://www.mkarmageddon.com/ Official Mortal Kombat Armageddon website]. Retrieved on 2007-01-23. In Kenshi's Mortal Kombat: Armageddon ending, he defeats Blaze, allowing him to regain his sight while his other senses are greatly increased. Unable to endure this new sensory overload however, Kenshi withdraws to a remote mountain cavern when he would remain isolated in a darkened, soundless chamber.[http://mortalkombatwarehouse.com/mka/kenshi/ Kenshi's Armageddon info] at Mortal Kombat Warehouse Biographies * Deadly Alliance: "Sensing the cries of his captured ancestors, Kenshi agreed to help the Special Forces search for the missing agent Cyrax as a means of gaining access to that realm, which allowed him to act as both rescue party and spy. Shortly after discovering the sorcerer's whereabouts, the Agency was destroyed and with it his only means for return to Earth. Kenshi now finds himself facing the Deadly Alliance on his own. Years ago, the rogue swordsman Kenshi wandered Japan to challenge the greatest warriors. His purpose in life was simply to be the best. Shang Tsung, however, had discovered Kenshi's true heritage as a descendant of a long forgotten line of warrior kings. The sorcerer desired to consume the souls of those warrior kings and tricked the unknowing Kenshi into releasing them from their tomb, an act which left him blinded. Shang Tsung consumed the souls and left Kenshi to die in the tomb." * Deception: "I lay near death after my fight with the Red Dragon Mavado. But the ninja Sub-Zero found me and aided my recovery. As my wounds healed, the souls of my ancestors told me of their return to my sword. Their captor, Shang Tsung, was most certainly dead -- though I did not know how or by whom. Having no more reason to remain in Outworld, I made a temporary alliance with Sub-Zero, and we began our search for a way back to Earthrealm. Still weary, I traveled with Sub-Zero to the portal that had brought him to Outworld. I noticed that his armor was charred and worn from battle. He told me of a powerful warrior named Hotaru, a loyalist to a new ruler of this realm, who had attacked him for killing a troop of Tarkatan militia. Sub-Zero thought he had killed the warrior, but I am not so sure. I have sensed a presence following us for the past few days." *thumb|right|250px|Kenshi's Bio KardArmageddon: "With Shang Tsung rumored dead, I had no further need of the Special Forces. And although I had an ally in Sub-Zero, I had no desire to join the Lin Kuei. I returned to Earthrealm, content to be a lone warrior once again. Guided by my ancestors' sword, I hunted the wicked, slaying those who would threaten the meek. In the dark, my blindness was an advantage. I struck unseen and toppled many criminal organizations from the safety of the night. As I fought against the underworld, I intercepted encrypted communications to Mavado from a secretive clan known as the Red Dragon. The messages revealed an elaborate plan designed to ensnare one man: an Edenian half-god named Taven. The Red Dragon were in a frenzy, and it seemed as though something very important was underway. Before I could determine the location of the Red Dragon base, however, I was met by a former ally, Johnny Cage. He believed that the fallen Elder God Shinnok had resurfaced and wanted to gather the Forces of Light to discuss a battle plan. I refused the invitation, not wanting to get involved in yet another pointless melee between "good" and "evil". I had my own agenda: bring down the Red Dragon and finish Mavado. Alone in the Botan Jungle, stalking Red Dragon scouts, I was overwhelmed by an intense psychic scream. I became aware of Taven and Daegon and their quest to slay the fire elemental, Blaze. My sword also heard the scream and pleaded with me to ally with the Forces of Light once more. I had received insight from my blade before, but this time it seemed drawn to kombat. It was as if I could feel the sword pulling me towards some epic clash. I will not deny its cry for blood. Though Johnny Cage is gathering the Forces of Light, I will be the one to take them into battle. The lone warrior will become a leader of many." Combat characteristics Despite his imminent blindness, Kenshi possesses very heightened senses and can fight on par with any other kombatant. Wielding a spiritual sword containing spirits of past warriors, Kenshi is guided by these spirits in kombat. He can sense an opponent's presence by their energy or by hearing them and thus, can take opponents by surprise. It is also because of his blindness that he is completely immune to attacks that target the eyes. Kenshi was taught to utilize the power of telekinesis by Ermac himself and displays incredible skill with it. Once more thanks to his heightened senses and abilities, he even has the ability to teleport himself using his own mind. Signature moves *'Telekinetic Slam:' Kenshi picks up the opponent via telekinesis and slams them against the ground. This move is borrowed from Ermac. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MK:2011) *'Telekinetic Toss:' Kenshi telekinetically throws his opponent behind him. This move is also borrowed from Ermac. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MK:2011) *'Telekinetic Push:' Kenshi simply hold his hand in front of him and telekinetically pushes him/her backwards. (MK:DA, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MK:2011) *'Tele-Flurry:' Kenshi performs two punches and a kick to his opponent from a far distance. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MK:2011) *'Mind Warp:' Kenshi teleports himself closer to his opponent. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A ,MK:2011) Fatalities *'Telekinetic Contortion:' Kenshi concentrates as he fires mental waves of energy at his opponent, paralyzing. First, the eyes are forcefully pushed out of the head as Kenshi promptly bends the opponent's body in unnatural directions, starting with the arms, legs, and then the head as the last crunch leaves them suspended in the air for a couple of seconds as they crumple onto the floor as a blind, scrambled mess. It should be noted that if a character is wearing something covering the eyes (such as sunglasses), they will not fall out. (MK:DA) *'Telekinetic Stretch:' Kenshi lifts the opponent into the air as his arms slowly spread out, with the victim following suit as their body begins to further stretch and expand outwards until the body snaps in two. (MK:D) *'Katana Strike:' Kenshi unsheathes his sword and impales it backhand style into the opponent's chest before slashing through the waist quickly. As the opponent falls to their knees, their torso falls off as the legs collapse onto the floor. (MK:D) Other finishers *'Hara-Kiri:' Seppuku: Kenshi uses his sword and cuts half of his abdomen. Before falling down he neatly puts the sword at his side. This is the only classic Hara-Kiri. (MK:D) Endings *'Deadly Alliance: (Non-Canonical)' "Kenshi had finally caught up with Shang Tsung in Outworld. Years ago, Kenshi had been manipulated into releasing the souls of his warrior ancestors. Shang Tsung had consumed those souls and left Kenshi to die in the tomb. The ordeal left Kenshi blinded, but the sword of his ancestors led him out of the depths. To redeem himself, Kenshi had vowed to free his ancestors from their captor. He cut Shang Tsung down with his ancestral sword and a blast of souls was instantly released. The spirits of the warrior kings reentered the sword as Kenshi held it above his head. His duty fulfilled, he could now return to Earthrealm." *'Deception: (Semi-Canonical)"As Sub-Zero and Kenshi trekked across Outworld, they strove to keep themselves hidden, only traveling at night. But as they neared the portal to Earthrealm, the Dragon King zealot Hotaru attacked with a blast of glowing energy that temporarily blinded Sub-Zero. Kenshi's sense of sight is of a spiritual nature, thus, he was unaffected by the intense flash of Hotaru's projectile attack. In the dark, Kenshi had the advantage. Hotaru did not see his approach. Unaware, he strode in to kill Sub-Zero. It was the last mistake he would ever make."'' *'''Armageddon: (Non-Canonical) "The fire of Blaze burned away the curse responsible for Kenshi's blindness. Not only was his sight restored, but he gained increased sensitivity in his other senses as well. As time went on, however, he found the sensory bombardment unbearable. Kenshi retreated to a remote mountain cavern when he remains isolated in a darkened, soundless chamber." Character Relationships *Betrayed by Shang Tsung and left to die. *Joined the Outerworld Investigation Agency. *Sent by Sonya and Jax to look for Cyrax. *Freed Ermac from Shao Kahn's control, who then trained Kenshi in the art of telekinesis. *Nearly killed by Mavado in Deadly Alliance but was saved and revived by Sub-Zero and allied with him in Deception. *Encountered Johnny Cage who offered to let him join him in the fight against the Forces of Darkness, but declined. *Tried to get his revenge on Mavado. *Was aware of Taven and Daegon's quest to defeat Blaze. *Wanted to lead the Forces of Light in the final battle in Armageddon. *Killed by Shang Tsung during Armageddon. Trivia *In early concepts, Kenshi's original name was "Blind Gi". As his character developed, he was renamed 'Blind Kenshi', and the adjective was dropped for his final form. *Kenshi's name is taken from the Japanese word "kensei" (剣聖), which means "sword saint" in English. The Konquest mode of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance mentioned that he is also referred to as "the Sword Saint." *Kenshi (剣士) in Japanese also means swordsman. *Though Kenshi is officially 6' 1" in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, a glitch in the game sometimes doubles the "1" making his listed height 6' 11". *He is immune to Sonya's and Kira's Kiss of Death moves, which aim for the eyes. *Despite being blind, Kenshi still takes part in the "Test Your Sight" challenge in Deadly Alliance. He uses his hearing to determine his choice. *One of the game over messages in Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks says, "Who is Kenshi? Why is he blind?". *According to Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest Mode, Kenshi learned Tai Chi during his childhood and Judo when he was an adolescent. *After Kenshi stabs the opponent with his sword in his first fatality in Mortal Kombat: Deception, it looks like he is doing a small street dance before taking his sword and slices the opponent. *Along with Frost, Quan Chi, and Kitana, he is one of the few characters in Deadly Alliance to be seen performing a kata. His kata can be seen during the end credits in Deadly Alliance. If you play as a character in their primary costume, Kenshi will do his kata in his primary costume. However, if you play as a character in their alternate costume, Kenshi will do his kata in his alternate costume. *When Kenshi performs his Telekinetic Contortion fatality in Deadly Alliance, the exact result depends on who his opponent is. Whilst he usually knocks out both the opponent's eyes, this will not happen if they are wearing something that prevents them coming out - for example, the sunglasses Jax and Johnny Cage wear. In Kano's case, only his real eye comes out. Interestingly, Drahmin, despite wearing a mask, loses both his eyes. *Kenshi is the first of the Armageddon characters to get his bio on the official Armageddon website. *Kenshi is the only character in Mortal Kombat: Deception who literally executes a Hara-Kiri, by slashing open his own abdomen. *One of Kenshi's combos is called "Blind Justice", which is a reference to the comic hero Daredevil. *In Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, his alternate costume does not have a blindfold. This is believed what Kenshi looked like before Shang Tsung blinded him. *In the opening movie of Armageddon, Ermac and Nightwolf were almost choked to death by Sheeva. Thanks to Kenshi, the choke was unsuccessful. He then plunged his sword into Sheeva's abdomen, and had a sword fight with Quan Chi, which almost killed him. Before Quan Chi could deliver the last stroke, Ermac (who is truly Shang Tsung) threw Quan Chi with telekinesis. Shang Tsung shapeshifts to his real apperance and kills Kenshi. *Kenshi is seen in the new Mortal Kombat game trailer, set to be released in 2011, in which he is fighting Daegon at The Pit. *Kenshi along the Lady in Red, had been confirmed to appear as DLC's in the new Mortal Kombat (2011) **While the character roster consists of characters from Mortal Kombat, Mortal Kombat II, and Mortal Kombat III, Kenshi is the only character who originated from Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance to appear in the game. *Kenshi is simular to Zatoichi, both being swordsmen, also both being blind. However, Kenshi covers his eyes. Gallery Kenshiend1.gif|Kenshi's MK: Deadly Alliance Ending - Part 1 Kenshiend2.gif|Kenshi's MK: Deadly Alliance Ending - Part 2 Kenshiend3.jpg|Kenshi's Mortal Kombat Deception Ending - Part 1 Kenshiend4.jpg|Kenshi's Mortal Kombat Deception Ending - Part 2 mk5_conceptart_jurCl.jpg|Kenshi's concept art bio1 (2).gif|Kenshi's MK: Deadly Alliance Bio - Part 1 bio2 (1).gif|Kenshi's MK: Deadly Alliance Bio - Part 2 bio1 (2).jpg|Kenshi's Mortal Kombat: Deception Bio - Part 1 bio2 (2).jpg|Kenshi's Mortal Kombat: Deception Bio - Part 2 Kenshi vs Quan Chi.PNG|Kenshi vs Quan Chi Kenshi.png|Kenshi in Mortal Kombat 2011 References External links *Through Kenshi's Eyes - Kenshi Fansite *Blind Swordsman - Kenshi Fansite es:Kenshi ru:Кенши pt:Kenshi Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Humans Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Outerworld Investigation Agency Category:Mortal Kombat (2011) Characters